


You're Mine

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Jaehyun fucks up majorly, but Doyoung makes sure he always pays for his mistakes





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> [doyoung voice] hit it from the back and drive you wild

There were a lot of things Jaehyun expected out of college. Jaehyun expected to be fairly popular, the athlete thing had served him well so far. There were always open invitations to parties and other social events. Sometimes he went and sometimes he didn't, but if he wasn't compromising the overall health of his liver Jaehyun could be found at practice, in the gym or at the dining hall. He knew classes would be hard because the reason he'd gotten into such a good school had nothing to do with his academic performance. It'd taken him exactly two weeks of attending an entry level chemistry class before he realized he needed a tutor or else he could kiss his athletic scholarship goodbye. The thing Jaehyun really hadn't expected was to fall for said tutor, especially a tutor, a man, an absolute sex god like Doyoung.

"Wanna come?" Doyoung asks, nonchalant, like he isn't fully seated on Jaehyun's dick, like he isn't covered in a delicious layer of sweat from bouncing in Jaehyun's lap until Jaehyun had to tell him to stop.

"Please please," Jaehyun begs because that's what Doyoung reduced him to every time. It's probably kind of pathetic, but apparently that's the sort of thing that he liked. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he's going to be late for practice and that he was going to be punished for it. He could tread water with a chair over his head, he could swim thirty, forty, fifty laps, but what he definitely could not handle was a punishment from Doyoung. So Jaehyun bites the inside of his cheek and waits for the verdict.

"No." Then Doyoung laughs and the sound is so pretty that Jaehyun whimpers. At the same time it makes Jaehyun feel small and frustrated and goddammit he knows he's a dumbass, but the one thing he's sure he can be besides a kickass water polo player is a good boy for Doyoung. "But soon," Doyoung amends and Jaehyun melts when Doyoung grabs the back of his neck and kisses him hard, until there's spit running down his chin. Jaehyun is growing his hair out and Doyoung shows his appreciation by running his fingers through it, scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails before tugging on the roots just enough to make Jaehyun moan. Doyoung clenches around him and Jaehyun whines, his eyes have trouble fully focusing when Doyoung pulls away. "Pretty."

If there's a patch of Jaehyun's skin left to turn red at the praise, it does. He steadies his breath while Doyoung takes a moment to give him a once over, to admire how absolutely wrecked he must look right now. Doyoung shifts in his lap and Jaehyun's breath hitches again, his attempts and keeping himself in check starting to fail. Doyoung pushes lightly against the middle of Jaehyun's chest and Jaehyun follows instructions easily, laying flat on his back. He shivers as Doyoung runs his fingertips down his chest and back up again, drawing the moment out as Jaehyun clutches uselessly at the damp bed sheets. His nipples have never been particularly sensitive but he still jolts when Doyoung pinches one. There had never been another person who had taken the time to touch him like this, with such focus and intent. What Jaehyun had learned, besides how to balance a chemical equation, was that he didn't know his own body very well at all. Doyoung was a good teacher. 

"Ready to come, baby?" Doyoung leans forward until he's chest to chest with Jaehyun, their sweat mixing together.

"Yes, please," Jaehyun replies, breathless.

"Always so mindful of your manners, Doyoung comments. "Who taught you that?" 

"You did."

"That's right, baby," Doyoung smiles, fond. "Go on then. Fuck me until you come. Hard and fast." They moan in tandem when Jaehyun thrusts up and into Doyoung, the angle is so good for both of them. "Oh, yes." Doyoung's voice comes out light and airy. "Right there, baby. You're so good. Fuck."

That's all Jaehyun needs, a confirmation that he was being good, and a few moments later his hips stutter as he comes inside Doyoung's ass. There's not much time to savor the afterglow because Doyoung sits up and starts riding him, one hand braced on his chest as he jerks himself off and Jaehyun whimpers, the borderline over stimulation making it hard to lie still as Doyoung moves on top of him. He sighs when Doyoung comes shortly after, he's covered in it and he's probably crazy for liking it so much, but over thinking was hardly Jaehyun's style. 

He cracks one eye open when Doyoung taps his cheek gently, "You with me?"

"Present," Jaehyun answers as if he's a student answering a teacher taking attendance. The smile Doyoung gives him is wicked and Jaehyun gulps. He swears he did everything he was told. 

"You're gonna be late for practice again." Jaehyun groans and shuts his eyes again while Doyoung takes delight in his misery. His teammates would never let him hear the end of it. "I'll run the shower." Doyoung kisses him on the forehead and gets off the bed. He pauses halfway and looks back to make sure Jaehyun hasn't fallen asleep and finds that Jaehyun is very much awake and is staring at the come running down the inside of his thighs. Doyoung rolls his eyes. "No funny business. You're already late."

"Yes, sir." Jaehyun salutes.

Doyoung let's it slide. He knows for a fact Jaehyun wouldn't be so bold if he wasn't about to leave. "If you don't follow in five minutes I won't let you help me clean up."

Jaehyun's thought process was never linear and it worked even less efficiently after having sex so it takes until he hears the shower turn on before Jaehyun puts it together. He almost trips over his own backpack laying haphazardly on the floor trying to make his way to the bathroom. Unsurprisingly Doyoung is leaning against the sink, arms crossed over his chest. He arches one eyebrow expectantly and fuck, why did his boyfriend have to look so hot all the damn time? Jaehyun is only human. "Well?" 

"Please let me scoop my come out of your ass."

Doyoung pretends to think about it for a half second just to see Jaehyun pout. "Okay."

Jaehyun does a literal fist pump naked before hopping in the shower and Doyoung just shrugs. That's what he gets for falling for a jock.

//

It's not often that one of the students he tutored cancelled on him so Doyoung decides to use his newly obtained free time to catch the end of his boyfriend's morning practice. Sports had never interested Doyoung in the slightest, he'd say he was allergic to most unnecessary physical exertion if that was even possible, but ever since dating Jaehyun he'd done his due diligence and did some research on water polo. He learned very quickly just how difficult of a sport it was and how good Jaehyun had to be in order to receive a full athletic scholarship for it. On the few occasions that Doyoung had watched Jaehyun play he'd been nothing short of amazed at his agility, strength, and well, his muscles. It was the sort of thing Doyoung had tried to tell Jaehyun, but every time he'd been shrugged off. It seemed like Jaehyun had a bit of problem receiving compliments outside of their... extracurricular boyfriend activities. 

Doyoung decides to stop by the campus deli to pick up one of those protein on protein with a side of protein sub sandwiches that Jaehyun liked. Jaehyun was always hungry and Doyoung figures he can inhale it during the short break he had before the dreaded chemistry class. There's a quiz today, but they'd studied the night before so Doyoung hopes that Jaehyun isn't too stressed about it. When he arrives to the pool practice is well under way and Doyoung takes a seat high up in the corner of the bleachers so as to not draw too much attention to himself. He spots Jaehyun easily since they aren't wearing caps and he resists the urge to wave when Jaehyun makes eye contact with him. Doyoung laughs as Jaehyun's eyes widen in surprise before waving not so subtly at him. Subsequently he is yelled at by the assistant coach for not responding to his whistle in a timely manner. Luckily it's just a verbal reprimand and Doyoung doesn't have to sit and watch Jaehyun do extra laps or wait while he collects and takes inventory of all their equipment. In the absence of their head coach the team seems much more relaxed and Doyoung watches on as the team splits up into groups of three for passing drills. Jaehyun treads water as easy as walking, laughing and splashing water at his teammates when the coach has his back turned. His dimples are on full display and Doyoung thinks it's just his luck that his stereotypically dumb jock boyfriend also happened to be one of the sweetest people he'd ever met. There's not much else to do besides sigh at his predicament and look over someone's sociology paper while waiting for Jaehyun.Thirty minutes later the coach signals the end of the practice with a whistle and Doyoung looks up to find Jaehyun already looking at him. He motions to the locker room so Doyoung shoots him a thumbs up before picking up his messenger bag and heading in Jaehyun's direction. The hallway outside the locker room is humid and musty so Doyoung's glasses fog up almost immediately. He wipes the lenses with the edge of his shirt, shrugs off his navy blue cardigan, folding it carefully and placing it in his bag. He doesn't have long to wait because Jaehyun turns the corner a moment later flanked by two of his teammates. His hair is still damp from the shower and Doyoung knows from the way Jaehyun is holding his right arm over his stomach that he's hungry. Of course Doyoung was right about stopping to buy him foodstopping to buy him food. 

Before Jaehyun can say hello the shorter of his two friends says, "So this is him. Interesting." His voice is soft but the tone is mocking.

"Yuta..." the other friend warns, but Yuta ignores him.

"So, definitely not an athlete, huh?"

Doyoung thinks it's a bold statement coming from someone who is shorter than him and as slim as he is. He wouldn't even have been able to tell Yuta was on the water polo team if he hadn't literally walked out with Jaehyun and their other friend. The not so subtle insult doesn't sting, but the fact that Jaehyun has remained silent the entire time doesn't sit right.

"I don't have much interest in sports," Doyoung replies as cordially as he can while staring expectantly at Jaehyun who just bites at his bottom lip.

"Neither did any of Jaehyun's last play things. You'll fit right in," Yuta says with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm sure I won't be seeing you again. You know how Jaehyun is with his toys." Without another word he walks away. 

"Uhm," Jaehyun tries, shuffling his feet. 

"I brought you a sandwich," Doyoung interjects. "You can eat it on the way to your chemistry class."

"Ohhh... Cold blooded," the tall friend says. He startles when Doyoung shifts his attention to him. "Oh! I'm Johnny, by the way. Don't mind Yuta. He's a dumbass."

"I know a couple of those," Doyoung replies, looking very pointedly at Jaehyun. "At least someone here had enough sense to apologize for his behavior. Thank you, Johnny."

Meanwhile Jaehyun looks like he wants to melt into the floor. 

"Uhm, sure. Anytime." Johnny looks just about as uncomfortable as Jaehyun does and Doyoung decides he likes him. 

"Doyoung," Jaehyun tries again. 

"Here's your lunch," Doyoung interrupts, handing Jaehyun his food. "I'll see you at my place after class."

It's not a question, but Jaehyun still replies, "Yes." 

"Good luck on your quiz."

Doyoung turns and walks away before Jaehyun can speak, but he still hears Johnny say with a laugh, "Bro, you're fucked." 

//

The feeling of dread follows Jaehyun around for the rest of the day, from his chemistry class, to the gym, and finally the walk up the flight of stairs leading to Doyoung's apartment. Doyoung is in the middle of cooking when he answers a knock at the door. He's wearing a pale blue apron, his favorite color, over one of Jaehyun's university T-shirts and Jaehyun almost pouts at how stunning he still looks. 

"Have you eaten?" Doyoung asks, stepping aside to let Jaehyun in. His roommate was rarely home after recently getting serious about the guy he was dating and Doyoung was still trying to get used to cooking for only one person. If he was being honest with himself Doyoung did miss Ten's presence, but at least he still had Jaehyun to feed from time to time.

Whatever Doyoung has going on the stove smells amazing, but the fact that he'd already eaten dinner and the need to stay in shape nags at him so Jaehyun shakes his head. "No. Thanks though."

Doyoung hums, turning his attention back to his cooking. "Go wash up and wait for me then. I'll be done here soon."

The dismissive tone settles right in Jaehyun's weak spot and he nearly whimpers before heading to Doyoung's room. It still amazed him that his boyfriend has such nice place, his own room and his own bathroom. He doesn't know much about Ten, just that he was a dance major, came from a wealthy family, and had adopted Doyoung as his best friend somewhere along the way. The technicalities of their living arrangement were lost on him, but it wasn't like Jaehyun to be curious about that sort of thing so instead he sighs gratefully as the warm water of his very private shower washes over him. It's tempting to touch himself since Doyoung had already established the mood, but he refrains, instead focusing on washing himself thoroughly. When he steps out he finds some stuff on the counter that he hadn't noticed before, a towel and an oversized light blue T-shirt. It's the only item of clothing laid out for him. He gulps.  
   
The sheets of Doyoung's bed feel cool against his perpetually sore legs and he let's himself melt into the mattress, making sure to smooth down the front of his T-shirt so he looks presentable. There's a bottle of lotion on the night stand and Jaehyun warms some up in between his palms before applying some on his legs, moving his thumbs in circles to try and get rid of some stubborn knots in his muscles. It doesn't compare to when Doyoung does it for him, but Jaehyun knows that's not the type of treatment he should expect tonight, especially after acting like such an idiot. Doyoung makes Jaehyun wait a full thirty minutes so by the time he finally walks into the room Jaehyun jumps at the chance to speak.

"Doyoung, I'm sorry!" He scoots to the end of the bed, kneeling. "I'm so sorry for not saying anything earlier. I'm an idiot." 

Again, Doyoung hums in response. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door, leaving Jaehyun alone again. It makes him squirm, but instead of following his boyfriend to the bathroom Jaehyun stays in his spot like he knows Doyoung would want. A few moments later Doyoung emerges from the bathroom to find that Jaehyun hasn't moved an inch.

"Good boy," Doyoung says.

The praise is a warm blanket over Jaehyun and he feels his face heat up. "Thank you."  
Doyoung walks to stand at the foot of the bed where Jaehyun is kneeling, brushing his hair up and away from his face only to have it flop back against his forehead. "Do you wanna be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, please," Jaehyun replies, his eyes falling shut as Doyoung presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Shush," Doyoung chastises. "Give me your safe word."

"Piano." Jaehyun rises up to his knees so they can kiss properly and Doyoung allows it, holding Jaehyun's waist over the soft cotton T-shirt. He let's Jaehyun cling to him, kiss him desperately, mumble clumsy apologies against his lips until Jaehyun says, "Forgive me." For that Jaehyun gets his hair pulled hard and he whimpers when he sees the hardened expression on Doyoung's face. 

"No." Doyoung let's go of Jaehyun's head to grip his chin hard. "Tsk. Did you really think it was gonna be that easy." Jaehyun shakes his head. "Get on your knees." While Jaehyun scrambles to comply Doyoung pulls off his shirt. He sheds his jeans and boxers while Jaehyun kneels at his feet, looking up at him, already in a kind of daze.   
"Instead of half ass apologies, how about you show me what your mouth is really good for?" 

Eager to please and desperate for forgiveness Jaehyun acts quickly. He holds Doyoung's cock at the base and takes the tip in his mouth, moaning as he sucks, feeling it lengthen and harden against his tongue. For now he can remain focused, moving his hand and mouth in synch until Doyoung's cock is fully hard. 

"Very good, baby," Doyoung praises, rubbing Jaehyun's cheek where his cock head bulges out. "Show me how sorry you are."

Not needing to be told twice, Jaehyun moves forward until his nose is brushing against Doyoung's stomach. He swallows around Doyoung's cock before pulling back and suckling on just the head. Jaehyun repeats the process several times, grounded by the tight grip on his hair and Doyoung's soft groans. When Jaehyun is told to stop his face is wet with his own tears and saliva and he needs Doyoung's support in order to stand, the feeling in his knees long gone.

Doyoung sits leaning against the headboard, pulling Jaehyun into his lap and letting him lean against his chest for the moment. "Give me a color, baby."

"Green," Jaehyun mumbles against Doyoung's shoulder, signing when he feels fingertips scratching the nape of his neck. They stay like that for a moment and Jaehyun closes his eyes, listening as Doyoung opens a drawer. He only uses one hand so he fumbles around for a second and slides it closed.  
   
"Come on, baby. Sit up," Doyoung says, voice soft. Even though they're the same height Jaehyun seems so tiny sitting in his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked around his back. "You're listening so well."

"Wanna be good," Jaehyun replies. "I'm sorry."

"If you keep this up then maybe I'll believe you." Doyoung ignores Jaehyun's soft whimpers in favor of lifting the pale blue T-shirt to expose his cock. "Pretty," Doyoung comments, ever appreciative of the blush on the apples of Jaehyun's cheeks. He drizzles lube on Jaehyun's cock and uses his hand to spread it around. "You know what you need to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Can't come until you say I can." Jaehyun's breath catches as Doyoung hands slides up and down his cock so, so slow.

"That's right, baby. Who owns your cock?"

"You do." Jaehyun bites his bottom lip as Doyoung moves his hand faster. 

"Mhm," Doyoung hums. "Even when you're mean to me I still make you feel good."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Jaehyun pants, trying to stay in control and listen to the sound of Doyoung's voice.

"You embarrassed of me, baby?" Doyoung asks. He uses his other hand to pinch Jaehyun's nipple. "Don't want your friends to know who I am?" 

"No!" Jaehyun cries out, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "Never embarrassed of you. Want everyone to know I belong to you. I'm yours." In the next moment Doyoung has a fistful of Jaehyun's hair as he sucks a mark on Jaehyun's neck. He nips and bites at the same spot until it's purple, a stark contrast against Jaehyun's pale skin. 

"There," Doyoung says leaning back to admire his work. "Now everyone will know you're mine." 

"Yes, yes, yes," is all Jaehyun can reply squirming in Doyoung's lap as it gets harder to keep still, the pressure in his lower abdomen building.

"Wanna come?" Doyoung asks, squeezing the cock in his hand  
.   
"Please," Jaehyun begs. "I want -" He's cut off when Doyoung shoves three fingers in his mouth.

"Suck." Jaehyun moans around his fingers, following his instructions without hesitation. He moves the hand on Jaehyun's cock faster while pushing down on Jaehyun's tongue with his other hand. "Wanna come so bad, huh baby? I know you're close." Of course Jaehyun can't answer so he whines instead, chest heaving as he tries to keep it together. It's only when tears start to run down Jaehyun's cheeks that Doyoung stops removing his hands from Jaehyun's cock and mouth. Doyoung is met with the full weight of Jaehyun against his chest as he tries to steady his breathing. "Color?" Doyoung asks again, rubbing a hand up and down Jaehyun's back under his shirt.

"Green."

"Alright, baby. Hands and knees."

Jaehyun crawls off Doyoung's lap to comply, facing the foot of the bed while Doyoug remains leaning against the headboard to admire Jaehyun's ass. He's only still for a moment. Jaehyun can hear the sheets rustle behind him, the cap of the lube bottle opening, and then there's a finger pressing against his entrance and he clenches on instinct.

"Now, now," Doyoung chastises. "We can't have that." He taps his finger against Jaehyun's hole. "Whose is this?"

"It's yours," Jaehyun replies automatically. He gasps as Doyoung slowly pushes one finger inside.

"Relax," Doyoung coxes, easing his index finger in until the second knuckle, pulling back and repeating the process. "If you can be a good boy and open up for me then I can fuck you. Unless that's not what you want?"

"No!" Jaehyun cries out again. "I want it!"

"Tell me what it is you want," Doyoung says, pushing his finger in deeper, pulling back and then trying with two. Jaehyun always did take his fingers so beautifully. "Be specific."

"Want you to fuck me so bad," Jaehyun replies, head hanging low. "Need to have your cock inside me. Please."

"You see now?" Doyoung asks while continuing to fuck Jaehyun with two fingers. "You're so spoiled, baby. I give you everything you want even though you let someone disrespect me."

"I'm sorry!" Jaehyun wails and Doyoung rubs the pads of his fingers against his prostate. He chokes on a moan.

"We'll see about that," is all the warning Doyoung gives before removing his fingers and spanking Jaehyun's ass once, twice, three times in rapid succession. He places a kiss to each cheek, the skin warm against his lips. "Your ass is so pretty like this. Nice and red."

"Thank you." Jaehyun's thighs are beginning to tremble.

Doyoung can only reward such politeness by pressing his fingers back inside Jaehyun, moving in and out and scissoring them before adding a third. He preps Jaehyun efficiently, stretching him just enough to be able to take his cock. There's a small whimper of discontent from Jaehyun when he removes his fingers which earns him another well placed slap, this time to the back of the thighs, and Jaehyun yelps. "So impatient. Do you want my cock that badly?" 

"Always," Jaehyun replies,. The slaps leaving a lasting sting that he enjoyed. "I want you all the time. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, baby." He places the head of his cock against Jaehyun's hole and presses just enough as Jaehyun pants beneath him. "But I don't quite believe you yet."

"Please," Jaehyun begs. He tries to push back onto Doyoung's cock, but is stopped by a firm hand gripping his waist.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, please. I'll be so good. Show you how sorry I am. I promise. Please, please." 

Jaehyun always did sound so pretty when begging so Doyoung rewards him by pushing his cock all the way inside, his hips pressed flush against Doyoung's ass. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes," Jaehyun's words come out slurred. "So full."

Doyoung doesn't waste anymore time and sets a rhythm, thrusting at a steady pace with one hand tangled in the hem of the pale blue shirt he'd dressed Jaehyun in. The pale blue color was his favorite and he loved to see Jaehyun in it whenever he could. He pushes down on Jaehyun's back so he knows to support his weight on his elbows. The T-shirt bunches around his armpits, exposing his back and Doyoung leans down to kiss several notches on Jaehyun's spine. His chest presses against Jaehyun's back and the change of angle is just what he needs to hit Jaehyun's prostate. When he does Jaehyun gasps and his knees slide further apart. 

"This is how you're going to show me you're sorry," Doyoung starts. "You're gonna come from my cock only. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Fuck," Jaehyun groans as Doyoung hits his prostate again. "Yes. Gonna come so hard for you."

"Go on then,"Doyoung says, his hips speed up. "Show me how sorry you are."

It's the sound of skin slapping against each other, the way his legs start to shake, how he can't hear himself begging for forgiveness, for permission to come. Jaehyun can only focus on this moment, the feeling of Doyoung moving inside him, and he shouts as he comes. His orgasm leaves him breathless, disoriented and he barely notices when Doyoung pulls out and flips him onto his back.

"Mine," Doyoung growls, straddling Jaehyun's thighs and jerking himself off. 

Even if he can't reply Jaehyun opens his mouth obediently, sighing contentedly when Doyoung's come coats his tongue and splatters onto his face. He feels properly claimed.

Jaehyun floats in and out after that, trusting Doyoung to take care of him as he always did. When he finally comes to he's safe in Doyoung's arms, both of them propped up on a mound of pillows.

"How long was I out?" he asks, throat dry and scratchy. Before Doyoung answers him, he helps him take a few sips of water.

"About twenty minutes. How do you feel?" He searches Jaehyun's face to look for any signs of discomfort and relaxes a little when he finds none.

"Tired," Jaehyun admits. "Sleepy." He notices his state of undress and pouts. "Where's my shirt?" The question makes Doyoung laugh so he pouts harder.

"It was dirty, baby." Doyoung presses a kiss to Jaehyun's temple. "I'll wash it tomorrow and give it right back to you."

Appeased, Jaehyun leans back into Doyoung and let's his eyes close.

"I forgive you" is the last thing Jaehyun hears before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. blame [carly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo/works)  
> for this  
> 2\. yuta is ten's boyfriend
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
